The present invention relates to a fitting adapter for fitting a plurality of cable connectors to a plurality of connectors provided in an electronic device including a frequency extender (hereinafter also referred to as a VNA extender), which is to be used by connecting to a measurement device such as a vector network analyzer (VNA) when high-frequency characteristics of electronic devices are measured in a wide frequency range from low to high frequencies.
Conventionally, the VNA is used to measure high-frequency characteristics (or frequency characteristic) of electronic components, circuits, or the like of the electronic devices as a measurement object. When the high-frequency characteristics of the device are measured, frequencies of signals are adjusted within a set frequency range of the VNA and the signals are output to the electronic device as a measurement object.
In addition, in order to produce high-frequency signals beyond the adjustable frequency range of the VNA, a VNA extender is used. The VNA extender is connected to the VNA through a plurality of cables. When the frequencies of the output signals of the VNA are amplified to even higher frequencies and the high-frequency signals are output to the electronic device as a measurement object, it is possible to more accurately measure the high-frequency characteristics of the electronic device as a measurement object.
In order to produce the high-frequency signals having different frequencies, it is necessary to reconnect the VNA extender connected to the VNA to another VNA extender. For example, as described in Non-Patent Reference, there are various types of VNA extenders (frequency extenders). Reconnecting a plurality of types of VNA extenders to the VNA, it is possible to measure the high-frequency characteristics within a wide range using a plurality of high-frequency signals.    Non-Patent Reference: “Agilent Millimeter-Wave Network Analyzer 10 MHz to 110 GHz, extendable to 1.1 THz, Technical Overview”, Agilent Technologies, Nov. 19, 2013, [Online search on Jun. 12, 2014], internet (URL: http://cp.lterature.agilent.com/litweb/pdf/5989-7602JAJP.pdf)
However, in order to reconnect the electronic devices such as the VNA extenders, it is necessary to reconnect a plurality of cables. Therefore, in each reconnection, it is necessary to fasten coaxial connectors of the plurality cables and coaxial connectors on the side of the VNA extender (electronic device) by screwing action, thereby taking a long time to reconnect the VNA extenders.
In addition, when a plurality of cables is reconnected, it is necessary to confirm stability of the high-frequency characteristics of the cable connections before measuring the high-frequency characteristics of the electronic device as a measurement object. In order to obtain stable characteristics in the cable connection itself, it is necessary to connect the cables so as to securely contact outer conductors of the coaxial connectors on the side of VNA extender with outer conductors of the coaxial connectors on the cable side (hereinafter, referred to as end-touching connection).
Furthermore, when the VNA extender is reconnected to the plurality of cables, the cable-side coaxial connector may be mistakenly connected to a wrong coaxial connector on the side of the VNA extender, thereby damaging the VNA extender itself due to such erroneous connection.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing an example of the conventional VNA extender 200, which is one of the conventional frequency extenders. The conventional VNA extender 200 includes a cable connection panel 202 on one side surface of a box-like housing thereof. On the cable connection panel 202, there is provided a plurality of extender connectors, each of which is connected to a coaxial connector 301 of a plurality of cables 300.
In the conventional VNA extender 200, when the coaxial connectors 301 of the cables 300 are connected by tightening threaded fastening parts 302 while controlling torque upon fastening, it is achievable to maintain and secure the connection to the extender connectors 204 and thereby to secure an end-touching state. On the cable connection panel 202, there are further provided a power source connector 206, and a heating portion 208 composed of a plurality of heat release plates.
Conventionally, in order to measure the high-frequency characteristics of the electronic components in a wide range, circuits or the like as a measurement object such as electronic devices, the VNA extender is replaced with another VNA extender several times. For this reason, whenever the VNA extender is to be replaced, it is necessary to remove and attach the VNA extender by rotating the threaded fastening parts 302 of the coaxial connectors 301 of the plurality of cables 300.
In order to solve such problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a fitting adapter, which does not require individually reconnecting a plurality of cables, upon connecting to an electronic device that has a plurality of connectors and requires reconnection of cables thereto, such as a VNA extender. In addition, according to the fitting adapter of the present invention, it is possible to securely connect the connectors in end-touching state all together.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.